


The Adventures of Wilhelm and Friends

by Galka_Prince



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galka_Prince/pseuds/Galka_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm Fisher is a young Midland Hyur in search for some excitement in his boring farmboy life. Going against his father's wishes, he decides to sign up to become an adventurer and Head out to the City-State of Ul'dah. With his trusty hunting spear in hand, he plans to make a name for himself in the very dangerous world of adventuring and (hopefully) become a hero worthy of a bard's tale! Unfortunately, this is easier said than one...</p><p>This story is mostly made up of my OC's in the Final Fantasy 14 universe, but there will be cameos from time to time. There will also be eventual romance (which will have LGBT elements in them, but that doesn't mean that you won't see heterosexual romance), but that will happen WAY later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Wilhelm and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue came out a lot darker than I intended, but I like it anyway. I promise, the first chapter will be a lot more light hearted!

Wilhelm stood in complete and utter darkness, with a faint voice echoing out into the unknowable distance. It was muffled at first, but it slowly became clearer with each passing utterance, as if it were slowly approaching him through a long corridor. As it grew louder, he could make out the words… and the panicked inflection that followed them. It was calling out to him.

_“Wilhelm…Wilhelm, please heed me…Wilhelm, please come to your senses!”_

_Who’s that?_ _Where are ya’?_

The voice was unfamiliar to him, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that it shouldn’t have been. It was a woman’s voice, and it emanated strength and resolve, even through the desperate pleas. The desperation in her voice caused Wilhelm to worry profusely.

_Somethin’ is awful wrong! I got to find her!_

He looked around franticly, not sure which direction the voice was coming from, for it seemed to be coming in all directions. Having no sense of where to go in the pitch black abyss, he just began running, hoping to find the woman calling out to him.

_“Please Wilhelm, we need you!”_

To his dismay, he could hardly move! Every movement he made was slowed to a snail’s crawl, like he was covered from head to toe with Gigantoad Drool. Panic began to set in as he desperately tried to run, hoping to shake off whatever was weighing him down. He had to find her!   _We…_ she wasn’t the only one in trouble! He didn’t know who “we” was, but they needed him. He wouldn’t let them down!

_I hear ya’, I'm comin’! Please, Can ya’ tell me where ya’ are!?_

His own words seemed to fall on deaf ears as no proper response to his question came. He just kept running, looking in the now bleak hope of finding whoever was calling out to him, trying to find any signs of change in his surreal surroundings. He ran and ran, always at the same weighted pace and going seemingly nowhere, but wouldn’t give up. He could help those people! He could save them! He could be someone! He could be a hero, a legend! He would prove to the world that he could be more than just some poor ranch hand!

Suddenly, and without warning, the woman’s calls ceased. Wilhelm stopped and looked around and found nothing. The environment had still not changed and there was not a soul to be found other than his own. His heart began to beat faster, his anxiety overpowering him and feelings of uselessness creeping into his thoughts. She was gone… and he failed them.

Before Wilhelm could react on his own feelings, another sound echoed throughout the abyss. It was behind him… and it was close! It was crying; the noise it made was similar to the voice that had been calling out to him. It had to be her! The thoughts of gloom in his mind dissipated as quickly as they came. He turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction he was previously going. The feelings of heaviness had completely dissipated and he felt as if he was soaring in the nothingness that surrounded him.

_I’m close! Don’t be cryin’ now, I’m here for ya’!_

_“P-Please Wilhelm…”_ Her voice echoed once more, quivering and fighting back tears _“You are our friend…don’t do this…”_

Wilhelm stopped and stood still. He wanted to continue… but could not move. Every muscle in his body was frozen in place. He looked down and noticed that he was now holding a spear in his right hand… which was punctured straight through the torso of a young Elezen woman on her knees in full plate armor. The left side of her face was obscured by her long blonde hair, which hid most of her facial features. Her sword and shield lay limply in her hands and down to her sides. She stared into Wilhelm with absolute shock and sadness in her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.

In that instant, the surroundings had changed. Wilhelm was suddenly in a dry and arid wasteland in what he assumed was somewhere in Thanalan, surrounded by a burning ring of fire. The sudden intense heat frightened him as did the sudden appearance of the Elezen woman, but his body did not react to it… or it simply did not _allow_ him to do so.

He looked around in a panic and saw two other bodies cast around the burning ring; one of a large male Roegadyn face down in a puddle of his own blood, reaching out with a stabbed hand to grab a broken conjurors staff. The other was one of a female Lalafell, facing up with an open tome clutched to her chest, both of which had been pierced multiple times, her face frozen in complete shock. Although he could not recall, he _knew_ that he was the one who did those horrible things to them.

Wilhelm felt his arm move involuntarily, slowly pulling the spear out of the Elezen’s chest cavity. He stared into the woman’s eyes as they became clouded and lifeless and watched in horror as her body fell to the ground with a metal clad thud.

What had he done? Why was this happening? This… this isn’t what he wanted! He dropped the weapon onto the ground, his hands shaking uncontrollably. His heart began to race again as the horror of it all began to sink in. He lifted up his hands, still trembling, and saw that they were completely covered in blood. He tried to scream at the top of his lungs, but no sound escaped his lips. He stared out into the abyss, unable to look at the carnage in front of him and saw a black cloaked figure with a crimson mask staring back at him.


End file.
